El Arbol Familiar de los Black
by Olivion Paradise
Summary: ¿Eran los Black como todos piensan que son de psicópatas? ¿Te gustaría saber la historia de alguno de los integrantes de esta singular familia? Entra, lée y comenta. ¡Capitulos por separado! ¡Reviews please! ORDENANDO A TODOS, HOY: ¡Sirius I Black!
1. Isla Black

Siempre quise hacer esto, aunque nunca me animé. Pero ahora que entro en vacaciones, decido hacerlo… además me gusta mucho la familia Black )!

¡Espero les guste!

_**¡Dejadme Reviews!**_

¡Háganme el regalo navideño ;O;!

EL ÁRBOL FAMILIAR DE LOS BLACK

Isla Black

La suave brisa jugaba con sus cabellos negros, meciéndolos de un lado a otro y despeinándolos. Le gustaba esa sensación de ser libre, al menos por una vez cada año… Cada 9 de noviembre, en que podía irse de su casa con la excusa perfecta para visitar la tumba de su hermano mayor, quien murió a los 8 años.

Ella no lo conocía, de hecho, nació un año después que él falleció. Pero ella tenía la sensación de que no era como Phineas, ni como sus padres, tal vez como Elladora, su hermana, que, al menos trataba de comprender su rebeldía.

Suspiro.

- Ojala vivieras… -

Se arrodillo ante la tumba de su hermano para depositar unas flores blancas, repasando con sus manos la escritura: _Sirius Black 1845 -1853. T__oujours pur._

- ¿Cómo sería la vida si estuviera él? -

- Elladora –sonrió ampliamente girándose para ver a su hermana mayor- Pensé que no llegarías -

Su hermana se acerco a la tumba y colocó unas flores blancas, arreglándolas con ternura. Isla, no hacía mas que mirarla, sentía mucho aprecio por su hermana y un grado de admiración, pues ella, de alguna forma, frenaba el mal genio de su hermano, con gran docilidad que le costaba creer que Phineas cediera.

- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo –sonrió con nostalgia- Yo era muy pequeña cuando el se fue –paró un momento para pararse y sacudirse las manos- Pero, por lo que nuestros padres me contaron… era como tú de cabezota -

- No hace mas que enorgullecerme –inflo su pecho- Ojala viviera -

- Así son las cosas, Isla –sonrió con condescendencia- Debemos, ya, volver, a nuestros padres no les hace gracia, sobre todo a… -

- ¡Ni me lo menciones! –frunció en ceño.

- Isla… -la reprocho con ternura- Tienes 18 años ¿Ya no deberías madurar un poquito? -

La aludida la miro ofendida. ¡Ella era muy madura! Mira que, enfrentarse a sus padres, y a su hermano, con sus estúpidas creencias, era, ya, muy maduro.

- Yo soy madura –la miro con los ojos entrecerrados por si su hermana hacía un comentario sarcástico- Lo que no soporto es que se halla casado con esa… esa… -

- Úrsula Flint –ayudo con el término.

- Tenía nombre el esperpento ese… -murmuró ensimismada- Y no sé cómo se fijo en esa… -

- Tener sangre pura, es un buen camino para tu respuesta –la incito a que moviera sus pies- Cómo no muevas los pies, llegamos tarde, y no quiero dar explicaciones -

Isla resopló, poniéndose en marcha y avanzando en grandes zancadas.

- Sangre pura… Sangre pura… Como no pegue un tiro con esa arma muggle, viviría en paz, con esos prejuicios que se traen esos locos… -

- Nuestros padres –interrumpió Elladora, indiferente.

- Y el pelmazo de hermano que me toco –siguió sin percatarse de la interrupción- ¿No puedo cambiarme de apellido? –sugirió con una sonrisita.

Su hermana entornó los ojos. A veces le costaba esfuerzos enormes comprender a su hermana y su rebelde espíritu. Pero tenía que… Isla era la única sensata en su familia, y le divertía pasar tiempo con ella, siendo participe de sus escapadas, y cubriéndola.

- Como no te cases… -comento como quien no quiere la cosa- Te llevas el apellido Black a la tumba -

- Hablando de casamientos… –se le iluminó el rostro. Su hermana miró ese brillo especial en los ojos de su hermana, eso significaba que algo se tramaba.

- Por nuestros ancestros, quiero pensar que no fui yo quien te he dado una idea descabellada, que pase por esa mente tuya -

- No es una idea descabellada, hermanita –utilizo un tono de voz muy dulce, demasiado dulce para Elladora- ¡Es una idea genial! -

- No quiero enterarme de esa idea tuya –sentenció con voz firme y decidida- Apresúrate que si nuestros padres llegan antes que nosotras, tendremos que darles una muy buena explicación… -

- Pues estábamos en la tumba de Sirius –dijo de lo más normal- No sé porque nunca vienen, ellos, a visitarlos y nos lo prohíben -

Su hermana no dijo nada, pues no sabía la respuesta, pero cierto era, que se formaba un sentimiento de dolor igual que su hermana.

* * *

Una mañana del 14 de noviembre de 1877, un lloriqueo inundo la residencia. Aviso del nacimiento del primer primogénito de Phineas Nigellus. En menos que canta un gallo los recién estrenados abuelos del linaje Black, se dirigían al cuarto, para cerciorarse de que tenía todas las facciones dignas de su familia.

- ¿Tenia que venir aquí a dar a luz la muy…? -

- Será porque vive aquí -

- Es que no mi fije… pensaba que era otro elfo –ironizó.

Su hermana río de lado, y es que convivir con la mujer de su hermano era toda una peripecia, ya que se habían aguantado 5 años de convivencia con Ursula, y se había vuelto más insoportable en sus meses de gestación.

- Al menos ya no esta gestando –alzo los hombros, al momento que entraban al cuarto donde se encontraban todos reunidos.

- Como ese imbécil está metido en Hogwarts, no tiene que soportarla –murmuró con el seño fruncido.

- ¡Nuestro primer heredero! –exclamaba eufórico un hombre prematuramente viejo.

- Como no le ponga un cartel, mejor envía un vociferador puerta por puerta –susurró al oído de su hermana, ganándose la risa de ésta.

- ¿Y como piensas llamarlo? –pregunto el patriarca de los Black, mirando a su nieto, con total aprobación de que llevaba su sangre en ese pelo negro azulado.

Un silencio se hizo incómodo.

- Parece una pelusa… definitivamente un bicho raro –murmuró, rodando los ojos.

Su hermano escuchó perfectamente el comentario irónico de su hermana menor, jurándose, esta vez, que recibiría una muestra de todos sus días en que le hacía fruncir el ceño.

- Sirius –resonó su voz gruesa- Sirius Black -

- ¡Maravilloso! -exclamaron todos.

- ¿ESTAS JODIENDOME? -

Todos se giraron para ver la cara furiosa de Isla Black, quien en un segundo había desaparecido el espacio entre su hermano y ella.

- ¿No te gusta? –sonrió de lado, con una voz irónica- Pensé que te gustaría, Isla… -

- ¡Le pones otro nombre ahora mismo! -

- Baja ese tono conmigo –cambió su voz a uno muy autoritario- Es mi hijo, y ese nombre le viene muy bien en memoria de mi querido… -

- ¡Ni querido fue tuyo! –le especto- ¡Como no le cambies ese nombre! -

- No se lo cambiare -

- Isla –la aludida se calló de inmediato- ¿Se puede saber porque diablos arruinas siempre momentos de felicidad? -

- Porque ustedes arruinan la mía –se giro de inmediato para salir del cuarto, agregando por último- ¡Me voy de esta casa! -

- Isla –pidió la voz de su hermana- No hagas eso -

- ¡Que haga lo que se le venga en gana! -

- ¡Phineas! –intercedió, de nuevo, Elladora- ¡Ya es suficiente! -

El aludido se quedo callado, como era de costumbre cada vez que la voz de Elladora, su hermana favorita, se lo pedía.

- Es suficiente –se impuso la voz de la matriarca de los Black- Retírate de este cuarto, ahora mismo, Isla… te espera una larga plática -

- Tampoco quería quedarme –respondió altaneramente.

La puerta se cerró abruptamente haciendo que unos cuantos cuadros se cayeran al piso alfombrado y escandalizando a los presentes.

- No tiene modales –soltó la reciente madre cogiendo a su primogénito.

- Tú, como no te calles, te planto me varita en tu garganta -

Elladora habló con ese tono autoritario que nadie se atrevía a reprochar, e inmediatamente salió del cuarto para seguir a su hermana. Todos se quedaron igual de callados, mirándose los unos a los otros.

* * *

La misma escena no había cambiado en 1 hora. Ahí se encontraba su hermana, su confidente y mejor amiga, recibiendo una noticia que recordaría toda su vida, marcando en el calendario mágico el: 3 de Marzo de 1879.

Ella nunca se había esperado semejante sorpresa

- Te mataran -

Isla sonrió, la idea no era tan mala. Aunque ahora no podía morir.

- No lo harán… aún soy su hija, por lo mucho me borrarán de ese estúpido tapiz -

- Te matarán –volvió a murmurar con los ojos fuera de su orbita.

- Elladora… como no digas otra cosa, no te invitaré a mi boda -

Su hermana terminó por reaccionar y mirarla escéptica.

- ¿Estas loca?. ¿Crees que podría ir a tu boda? Espera… Si es que la tienes, porque seguramente mis padres matan a Bob antes que verte casada con ese hijo de muggles ¿Estas siendo conciente? -la miro suspicaz- ¿No lo harás para contradecirlos, verdad? -

Su hermana la miro para luego reír sinceramente. Se esperaba que le de dijera todo eso, pues, la noticia era algo fuerte. Aunque para ella, era todo lo contrario.

- No espero que vallas a mi boda… Pero me ayudarías mucho con que Phineas vea esa invitación. Hay una para cada uno -rió de lado.

- No me has respondido -

Isla suspiro.

- Es cierto que yo nunca me sentí cómoda entre ese familia, pero no me voy a casar con Bob, porque se me da la gana ¿Crees que haría eso? -

- No sé –contestó contrariada- Podría ser… -

- ¿Y ser como ellos al casarse por "sangre pura" y sin tener sentimientos? No. Yo creo en el amor… No soy como ellos -

- Pues me parece algo fuerte… No te lo creo aún -

- Tú sabes bien que yo le amo y él también. No sé por qué no me crees lo que te digo -hizo un paro, para sonreír tontamente- Recuerda que tu me encubriste para salir con él las veces que quería –

- ¡Pues ya me estoy arrepintiendo de que halla hecho eso! –gruño- ¡No debí apañarte ni incitarte a esa relación! -

- Igual te lo agradezco –evadió olímpicamente el gruñido de su hermana con una sonrisa encantadora- No sé por qué te pones en ese plan, a ti te cae bien, Bob –

- ¡Me pongo así porque de la noche a la mañana me dices que te casas y te vas! -gruñó con evidente resentimiento.

Su hermana se sentó en la pequeña roca tratando de respirar con normalidad. Ahí estaba su hermana pequeña, que se iba a casar. Ella se quedaría sola.

- Te lo quise decir antes, pero queríamos dejarlo así, en secreto. No sabes lo mucho que me costó guardarlo… Fue él, aparte de ti –le acarició la mejilla- Ustedes me hacían sentir menos desgraciada, pero él… El es único. Yo lo amo, y el me ha dicho que me hará feliz. Es todo lo que necesito para estar bien y…-

- ¿Y yo? –interrumpió con aire derrotado.

- Elladora –suspiró- Sé que te dejaré en ese nido de locos, pero créeme que, tu ahí si encajas, en cambio yo… Yo no pertenezco a ese lugar. Nunca. En cambio allá afuera soy yo, Isla… y no "Isla Black" -

Elladora suspiro con abatimiento, y tuvo que sonreírle muy a su pesar.

- Isla Hitchens, no suena tan bonito como "Black" déjame decirte -

- Lo sé –alzó los hombros de manera divertida- Gracias por tu apoyo -

- Sé feliz… Y nunca te arrepientas de lo que haces -

- Eres la mejor hermana -

- Será porque soy tu única hermana -

Ambas se sonrieron y luego se abrazaron prolongando los minutos de ese silencio.

- Isla –llamó alguien.

La aludida dejó de abrazar a su hermana depositando un beso tierno en sus mejillas.

- Es hora de irme –dejó rodar unas lágrimas- Quiero que te cuides mucho, y nunca te olvides que te quiero mucho -

- Ya, no seas tan melosa –le reprochó con burla- ¡Eh, tu! -

El aludido, se acerco temeroso. Conocía a la hermana de su futura esposa, de hecho ambos se entendían perfectamente, pero no era ahora, precisamente, que le quitaba a su hermana, algo que le gustara a la muchacha.

- Elladora –saludó cortésmente

- ¿Qué demonios? –enarco una ceja- ¿No hay un abrazo? -

El chico sonrió y se encargo de abrazarla.

- Cuídala mucho –sonrió levemente.

- Lo haré –le devolvió el gesto mirando con cara de enamorado a Isla.

Minutos después ambos prometidos se despidieron de Elladora, para escaparse a algún lugar fuera del alcance de la familia Black, a algún sitio donde podrían ser felices.

_Días después Isla (Hitchens) Black fue borrada del Árbol de la Familia Black, y nunca más se pronunció su nombre en esa casa. Era un tema vetado por ser traidora a la sangre._

* * *

Los capítulos son por separados y trataré mas específicamente de los borrados del Árbol de la Familia Black, pero también me daré mi espacio para otros familiares, casi yéndome por la tangente.

Solo quiero escribir y ya O Espero os guste.

_**¡Dejad reviews!**_

_**No os olvidéis, por el bien de mi ánimo xD**_


	2. Elladora Black

Con todo esto de la navidad, y estas fechas, me perdí xD Y bueno, también esta el hecho de, que, me fui de vacaciones… ¡un viajecito no va de mal! En serio, y más si hay, chicos en ropas de baño diminutas xDDDDDDD

En fin… decidí hacer un capitulo de alguien no borrado

_**¡Dejadme Reviews!**_

¡No os olvidéis¡Sed generosos y os premiaré!

EL ÁRBOL FAMILIAR DE LOS BLACK

Elladora Black

Aquella tarde decidió salir de ese loquerío. Sino lo hacía se volvería completamente loca, y, aunque viniendo de la familia que viene, era algo irónico, no le dio importancia a ese comentario en su cabeza.

- Malditos mocosos… -

Suspiró. Se colocó su capa negra y salió a la calle. Si, un paseo, tal vez la relajaría, aunque claro, con compañía sería más que genial.

Caminó y caminó, con un pensamiento en su cabeza…

- Isla…-

La extrañaba horrores. Que diga horrores ¡En cantidades industriales! Claro, si se podía medir ese sentimiento, que obviamente, ocultaba a su familia.

Entró a la tienda de pedidos exclusivos.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Black –saludó el dependiente de la tienda.

Elladora bufó por lo bajo, por aquel termino. Tenía 40 años, y seguía siendo "señorita" por todos los magos ¡Aún era soltera!

- Buenas tarde –contestó con elegancia- ¿Le ha llegado mi pedido? -

- Tendría que venir la próxima semana –sonrió con temor.

- Como no –torció la mueca.

El dependiente observó el gesto e inmediatamente palmeó el taburete con jocosidad.

- ¡Pero por tratarse de usted y de su respetable familia, estoy seguro que mañana a primera hora estará aquí! -

- Eso espero –fue todo lo que dijo antes de girarse y salir de la tienda.

¿Qué era lo que había pedido? No, no era un artículo de magia negra. Eso, tenía por montones. Aquel pedido era algo simple, pero elegante: un cofre tallado a madera, con un encantamiento para que nadie, excepto ella, lo pudiera abrir.

Sonrió.

Un cofre donde pondría las cartas que Isla le enviaba, clandestinamente, por supuesto, si su familia se enteraba, estaba segura, que sería borrada del árbol familiar. Y ella, a diferencia de su hermana, sentía orgullo por su linaje.

Meditó un momento antes de entrar de nuevo a la mansión.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo –frunció el ceño.

Apenas ingresó, lo primero que se escuchó fue el lloriqueo de Cygnus, quien tenía apenas un año, calmado por su madre: Úrsula, la cual se encontraba gritando como si fuera un vociferador el nombre de su segundo hijo: Phineas.

- Oh, si… -se dirigió a la sala- Aquí vamos de nuevo -

- ¡Mamá, mamá! –se cruzó una niña de cabello negro esponjo que casi hace caer a Elladora a bruces- ¡Arcturus me esta molestando! -

Úrsula se giro hacia su hija: Belvina de solo 4 años, seguida de su tercer hijo Arcturus, de seis años, que la perseguía con una extraña bola en sus manos.

- ¡Quietos los dos! –el pequeño Cygnus lloró más- ¡Los tres! -

- Creo que mejor no hubiera regresado –murmuró, Elladora, viendo toda esa catástrofe- Tú, mocoso… -

El pequeño Arcturus, miro a su tía con miedo. Si, le tenía miedo, posiblemente, más que a su padre, y eso, era muy enorme.

- ¡Tía! –se lanzó, Belvina a brazos de ésta.

Elladora la cogió en el aire. Quizás porque era la única mujer, bueno, sin contar a Úrsula. Con, Belvina, siempre podía ser condescendiente y una tía muy engreidora.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó con una sonrisa tierna.

La pequeña dio un sobre aviso con su mirada. Elladora giro, y vio a Úrsula tamborileando sus pies, con un gesto de enojo, que de no ser, porque llevaba conociéndola años, diría que simplemente era su cara.

Sonrió por ello.

Si Isla estuviera aquí, seguramente hubiera hecho algún comentario parecido al que pensó… seguramente… si estuviera aquí.

Se entristeció un poco, pero no lo dejo notar.

- Phineas se enfadó de nuevo… –susurró la niña.

- Y seguro ustedes, estaban de angelitos –sonrió de lado.

Belvina frunció el ceño como una persona mayor. Elladora amaba esa expresión, porque se parecía a Isla, y porque la hacía ver encantadora.

- … -meditó un poco las palabras- Es que Arcturus… -

- Si, si… -interrumpió, adivinando lo que iba a decir.

Claro que lo adivinaba, es más lo sabía, porque siempre era lo mismo. Phineas era un niño de 9 años, muy inteligente y tranquilo, pero lastimosamente esa casa no era tranquila para él, porque tenía que soportar a dos hermanos muy problemáticos, léase Arcturus y Belvina, y por si fuera poco, los lloriqueos de Cygnus… en verdad compadecía a Phineas.

- ¿Úrsula? –se dirigió hacía ésta.

- Si tan solo fuera como Sirius –fue lo que dijo cuando Elladora se acercó a ella- ¡No haces nada por calmar a sus hermanos! -

- Pues anda y busca a Sirius –dijo cortamente- Debe estar en Hogwarts… Donde también debe estar tu esposo –ironizó.

La mujer la miro con los ojos inyectados de odio. Sabía que era un comentario irónico, y sabía que Phineas, su esposo, amaba más su trabajo que estar con ella.

Resopló.

- Sirius está en su tercer año… No pienso interrumpirlo por la estupidez de su hermano -

Elladora rodó los ojos.

¿Por qué no se daba cuenta, que, Phineas era, de todos sus hijos, el más inteligente? No tenía nada de estúpido. Más bien, la estúpida era ella. Sonrió a sus adentros, al recordarse que Isla, en una de sus cartas, había rogado al dios muggle, que concediera, en palabras idénticas a la carta "un hijo con cerebro, que sea sensato, y que haga _horror_ a su nombre… es lo que le pido como hermana que fui"

- ¿Dónde se ha ido? –cambió de tema.

- Se ha ido escaleras arriba –acurrucó al bebé en sus brazos- El muy… -

Pero Elladora no escuchó nada más porque ya había salido de la sala y se dirigía escaleras arriba, como alma lleva el diablo y con el corazón queriendo salir de su caja toráxico.

-Ojala que no… -murmuró con sudor en su frente.

Subió los últimos peldaños, y observó todo el pasillo que estaba calmado.

- Debería dejar en paz, a ese chico -suspiró- ¿Quién le manda a tener tantos críos? –refunfuñó- Isla tiene razón… -

Entró al cuarto de los trastos viejos, para verificar si todo estaba en orden. Porque… ¡Tenía que estar en orden! Sino todo estaría acabado… ella estaría acabada si enterasen las cartas que Isla le escribía, y que había guardado en una pequeña cajita de madera, que, no tenía ningún encantamiento mágico, aunque claro, que no le tomaría tiempo, si hiciera un encantamiento, pero… ella quería un cofre encantado, por eso mando ha hacer uno, y…

Sus ojos salieron de sus órbitas.

- ¡NO! –gritó.

Se acercó lo más rápido posible y acuclillo sus rodillas en el piso, cogiendo al vuelo todas las cartas que estaban desperdigadas. Alguien las había leído, estaba segura… alguien…

- ¡Elladora! –escuchó la voz de Úrsula llamándola- ¡Elladora! -

Se apresuró en recoger todas las cartas y meterlas en la cajita, para luego esconderla más cautelosamente. Sabía quien lo había leído.

Úrsula apareció en el umbral de la puerta con el pecho agitado.

- ¿Haz encontrado ha Phineas? -

Si… sabía quien había leído las cartas, pero… por algún motivo, no quiso actuar. No iba decir nada, y por supuesto, Phineas tampoco diría nada, de eso se encargaría ella.

- Claro –respondió saliendo del cuarto- Espérame abajo, Úrsula -

La aludida parpadeo un par de veces, pero obedeció enseguida. Como todos en la casa, era bien temida, el genio de Elladora.

- De acuerdo -

Cuando la vio bajar las escaleras, se giró y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a un cuarto de puerta negra, y la perilla dorada. Era el cuarto de los Black, y sabía perfectamente que ahí se encontraba su sobrino, sabía que le gustaba ese cuarto.

Giró la perilla y sonrió a sus adentros.

- ¿Qué año estamos? –preguntó su sobrino de espaldas viendo un borrón en el árbol genealógico.

Elladora se acercó junto a él y observó el mismo borrón, suspirando.

- 1890 -contestó.

- El 7 Marzo de 1879 se casó, ella –señaló con su índice, el borrón- Eso quiere decir, que… -se giró para mirarla- Son 11 años que no la has visto… Debe ser muy triste -

La mujer sonrió. Isla estaría contenta de saber que tenía un sobrino que no la defraudaría, y que era todo lo que había dicho en esa carta.

- ¿Has leído todas? -

- Si –

- Entonces ya sabes la respuesta -

Phineas suspiro y la miró con comprensión. Elladora simplemente sonrió… ese sobrino suyo, no tenía el gen Black. Tenía el gen de Sirius, su hermano difunto y el de Isla. Solo esperaba, que no fuera borrado del árbol, como su hermana, sino, su hermano pegaría grito en el cielo.

- No diré nada –sonrió a medias- Pero me tienes que prometer algo -

- ¿Qué será eso? –enarcó una ceja.

- Quiero leer las cartas que Isla te envíe -

Ella no pudo aguantar la risa que probablemente se escucho en toda la mansión. En verdad que intentó, pero no pudo.

- ¿No quieres que te prometa que te apañaré ante el castigo de tu madre? -

- Me las arreglaré –frunció en ceño como meditándolo-… Pero podrías ayudarme en una mejor excusa -

- Tengo una perfecta –dibujo una sonrisa.

Su sobrino la miro, sabiendo que algo, no bueno, sería esa excusa que lo salvaría.

- No sé por qué, me da mala espina –murmuró.

- Entonces vamos a la sala, que tu madre nos espera -

Ambos salieron del cuarto y se encaminaron a la sala, donde, efectivamente estaba su madre junto a sus hermanos, esperándola, posiblemente para otro nuevo castigo. No le importaba, la verdad.

- Ahora tú… -

Su madre se acercó decidida a darle una reprimenda en ese mismo lugar.

- Espera, Úrsula –atajó, Elladora, interponiéndose entre ésta y su sobrino, como defendiéndolo- Tengo una grata noticia que dar -

- Dilo rápido –frunció el ceño.

- Debido a que los algunos elfos –chasqueo la lengua- Son viejos e inútiles… No saben servir el té y se equivocan –todos la miraron extrañados- He de decapitarlos, en una ceremonia, que creo conveniente sea aceptada como tradición en esta familia -

En ese momento Phineas sintió culpabilidad por esos elfos, que, si bien eran viejos y torpes, gracias a él, se habían ganado el "derecho" de ser decapitados.

- ¿Cuándo? –preguntó la mujer.

- En cuanto Phineas y Sirius, acepten la invitación -

- ¿Le has enviado una invitación? -

- No –sonrió con malicia- Lo harás tú –la mujer la miro sin expresión- Ahora mismo -

Úrsula salió por un pasillo que conducía al despacho mayor, seguida de sus hijos menores, que canturreaban algo parecido a una canción de terror.

- ¿Esa era la excusa? -

- ¿No te parece perfecta? -

Phineas la miro, con el entrecejo fruncido, decidido a decirle que era la peor excusa que jamás había escuchado, pero decidió no decir nada y encaminar ha su cuarto.

- Gracias –dijo desde el pasillo.

-No hay de qué –sonrió con gratitud.

_Meses después. Un 19 de diciembre de 1890 se celebró una ceremonia para decapitar a dos elfos viejos, y desde entonces se convirtió en tradición familiar._

* * *

¡No hay muchos reviews T-T! Y yo quiero reviews… ¡No sean malitos! xD

¡Bueno, bueno, hasta otro capítulo!

_**¡Dejad reviews! **_


	3. Phineas Nigellus Black

_Capitulo cambiado en su totalidad, asi que no os molesteis y enchen un ojo._

EL ÁRBOL FAMILIAR DE LOS BLACK

Phineas Nigellus Black

¿Phineas Nigellus a sus 78 años de edad, era un Black más?

Eso se preguntaba cada día de su existencia mágica.

Y ni él mismo sabía que era más que eso… era por sobre todo lo que se podía decir después de generaciones y generaciones de Black; el miembro más honorable, el más soberbio, el más vehemente, el más gallardo, pero por sobre todo: el _patriarca_ de los Black, y después de él… todos serían sus hijos. Todos llevarían su sangre…

Sangre pura.

- _¡Toujours pur! _–dijo una vez con autoridad en una de las tantas reuniones de la casa Black. Cuando toda su familia estaba reunida.

… para él solo existía esa clase de magos. Los _Toujours pur_. Y ellos, los Black, eran los más puros. Los magos que en muchas de miles de generaciones tenían el Árbol Genealógico Mágico más puro… sin contar con _algunas_ o… _algunos_…

Simples manchas.

Traidores a la Sangre.

- Inmundos protectores de _muggles _–comentó un buen amigo suyo leyendo el _Profeta_ atentamente, cuando estaba en el ascensor dell Ministerio de Magia.

- ¿Otro más? –preguntó enojado otro de sus acompañantes mientras el primero empezaba a ponerse mas pálido de lo que era- ¡Lo que faltaba!

- ¡Todabía que a esos sangre sucias se les permite entrar a Hogwarts! –dijo otro bufando por aquella noticia insolente- ¡Nigellus, yo que tú, como director de Hogwarts les hubiera prohibido la entrada!

- Dada la suerte, mi buen _Selwyn_ –le respondió otro que tenía el acento extranjero y altivo-… que el buen Nigellus no es como tú, sino otra sería la cosa…

- ¡¿A que tratas de insinuar Malfoy?! –le cortó Selwyn frunciendo el ceño ante la poca atención que recibía- ¡Explicate ahora mismo! ¡Oye te estoy hablando, respóndeme!

- Cállate Selwyn –habló la voz autoritaria de Nigellus, sonriendo al observar que esa era el tono práctico en que todos le temían y _todos_ se callaban-… bien, ahora Lestrange: ¿Quién es el nuevo protector de _sangre sucias_?

El que leía el periódico empaledeció más, si era posible.

Al fin, el traqueteo del ascensor se detuvo y una voz mecánica de mujer les anunció que era el piso indicado en que debían bajar para reunirse con sus otros colegas. Nigellus fue el primero en salir y no le fue necesario que Lestrange le respondiera, porque ya estaba observando la respuesta por todas partes.

Sus ojos ensombrecieron y lo último que recordó fue por todas partes, cartelones de la nueva cara protectora de los hijos de muggles: Phineas Black, su hijo.

- Padre…

Unas lágrimas tibias sobre el dorso de su mano le hicieron abrir los ojos: encontrándose postrado en una cama, encontrándose en el cuarto de su mansión, encontrandose en su regazo, a su segundo hijo.

- Phineas –pudo articular con todas las imágenes con que se encontró en el Ministerio de Magia. Ocultándo el dolor en su corazón que eso le causaba- ¿Por qué… por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso no te dí lo mejor? ¿Hizo algo malo, _hijo_? ¿Por qué?

- Lo siento –fue todo lo que dijo luego de minutos en silencio-, nunca lo comprenderías…

- Sólo dímelo –necesito de una gran determinación para que sus ojos no dejaran escapar lágimas-, necesito saberlo, hijo… _por favor_…

Irónico diría él mismo pidiendo _por favor_ cuando a él se lo tenían que pedir, cuando el aceptaba esos favores, pero al diablo todo eso. Era su sangre, era su hijo, su eterna luz que nunca se apagaría por mas que pasaran años de años.

Phineas se levanto y caminó hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda a su progenitor.

- Porque quiero ser libre.

Y las semanas pasaron tumbado en su cama, con más ganas de morir que de vivir, prohibiendole a toda su familia dejarle en ese cuarto oscuro y dejando que sus lágrimas bañaran su rostro, sin cesar… pero ese día que el sol luchaba por dejarse ver en el horizonte, la imagen de su hermana Elladora se le vino a la mente como un amargo recuerdo… de lo estúpido que fue y lo que era.



Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba frente a una puerta negra girando la perilla bañada en oro y dejando rodar más lágrimas al ver lo que sus ojos veían.

- Si serás… -cogió una pequeña nota pegada en un borrón que él conocía bastante bien, y la leyó con voz resquebrajada-: _Para mi estúpido hermano, que, cuando se de cuenta de lo estúpido que fue, pueda leer esta nota _–las lágrimas surcaban por una pequeña sonrisa- _Perdón por ser siempre revelde, pero esa era mi forma de expresarme… de hacerte entrar en razón que quería ser libre. De que a pesar de nuestras grandes diferencias, te quería a mi manera… y te seguire queriendo._

Sus rodillas le traicionaron y calló al suelo, llorándo como un niño.

-… _quería ser libre _–repitió con esas palabras pegadas en su cerebro-… _a pesar de nuestras grandes diferencias _–su corazón se le aceleraba-… _te seguire queriendo…_

Y con eso entendio todo lo que significaba.

- Te dejaré libre, _hijo_.

Tomo su varita y con un simple hechizo borró el nombre de Phineas II Black. Salió del lugar, caminó hasta su cuarto y se hecho en su cama, con una sensación de profundo cansancio que enseguida le hizo cerrar los ojos hasta nunca abrirlos.


	4. Sirius I Black

_He reemplado el capítulo que correspondía Regulus, por éste... y no quiere decir que lo haya sacado del campo, no os enfadeis xD solamente intento ser más ordenada en la historia, aparte que... pues no sé, se me entró algún bicho raro mientras comía chuleta y decidí subir la historia del primer Sirius Black en esta peculiar familia._

_**¡¡SEGUID ESTE FIC FIC PLEASE Y DISRUTAD DE ESTE CAPITULO!!**_

_... y perdonad el abandono, pero hay cosas mucho mas importantes que andar de weba por el y eso es mi carrera, obviamente espero comprendais. Os ofresco mis mas sinceras disculpas._

EL ÁRBOL FAMILIAR DE LOS BLACK

Sirius I Black

Aquel día él no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía en casa, por qué las personas iban y venían de un lado a otro sin prestarle el mas mínimo de las atenciones cuando les preguntaba o se ponía llorar a proposito para llamar la atención de los presentes. Tampoco comprendía por qué su madre se encontraba encerrada en aquel cuarto donde había pasado horas de horas, gritando.

¿Le estarían haciendo daño?

Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño y tratar de entrar a como sea posible a ese cuarto. Escabulléndose entre mesitas, lámparas y empujando la puerta la encontró ahí, tendida en la cama con miles de paños blancos en su frente, con las piernas abiertas y tres elfos domésticos que al parecer, querían matarla. Y lo que era peor, algo sumamente horrible que le salía de la entrepierna.

¡La Estaban matando!

- ¡Mamá! –chilló con tanta fuerza que una de las elfinas quedo estampada en la pared inconciente y otra fue volando por las puertas, quedando uno último petrificado.

Enseguida un hombre bastante preocupado entró al cuarto y al ver al pequeño Sirius con el ceño fruncido, aligeró sus facciones y sonrió bastante orgulloso por ver que su primogénito había usado magía nada mas ni nada menos que con esos seres insignificantes.

- ¡Así se hace Sirius! –exclamo su padre, tomandolo entre sus grandes y fuertes manos- ¡Ahora ven a conocer a tu hermano!

Y ahora el pequeño, ya no tan pequeño, ahora con 5 años de edad, lo entendía muy bien y cada vez que lo recordaba, se reía por ese echo. De echo, este día tan caluroso le hacía entender al pequeño Phineas de tan solo 3 años lo que estaba sucediendo tras esa puerta en donde se encontraba su mamá… con los mismo elfos.

- ¡¿En serio?! –abrió los ojos como platos- ¿Y puedes hacer lo mismo que hiciste?

- Si, pero necesito de un elfo –miró fijamente la puerta para ver si un elfo se dignaba a salir para cogerlo de sorpresa-. Bueno, a menos que te coja a ti.

Phineas sonrió enormemente.

- ¡Vale!

- ¿Estas seguro que quieres volar por el aire? –le pregunto extrañado. Su hermanito tenía raros sintomas que no comprendía.

- ¡Si!

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Que si! –chilló enojándose.

Dudo un par de segundos para luego ver el rostro ansioso de su hermanito y hacerle sonreír. Le gusta saber que siendo el hermano mayor lo veía como alguien de quien depender, además de que ahora, como le dijo su papá: _serás doblemente hermano mayor_. Algo que le hacía sentirse como el mago mas pequeño del mundo mágico pero con el mas grande de todos los poderes.

- ¡Mas, más alto! –gritaba Phineas, entusiasmado.

Pusó mas concentración y su hermano se elevo más.

- ¡Más, Sirius, más!

Mas se concentró y… algo no estaba bien.

- ¡Phineas! –gritó la ronca voz de su padre, atrapando al pequeño en el aire, cuando casi caía al suelo- ¡Sirius! –se detuvo, para regañar a su primogénito- ¿Qué es lo que…?

Si… algo no había funcionada bien desde aquel día.

Porque desde aquél día, en que tendría a una hermanita: Sirius se convirtió un niño débil, un niño enfermo, un niño que tarde o temprano moriría y eso lo sabía él, que sufría de constantes dolares, pero… eso simplemente no le quitaba la sonrisa de los labios. No, aquello simplemente era algo que un niño seguía viendo con un significado que no compredía. Algo que simplemente no quería comprender.

El era mago y un mago hacia magia… no podía morir, sin hacer magia.

- ¿Dónde estuviste? –fue lo primero que le dijo su madre, cuando recien ingresaba por la puerta de la casa, intentando ser sigiloso.

- Solo paseando, mamá –puso su mejor sonrisa, esa que funcionaba con la señora de la tienda muggle que le había dulces muy deliciosos.

Esos dulces… _yummi_.

- Sirius, soy tu madre, no he nacido ayer…

- ¡Claro que no mamá! –se extrañó sin borrar su sonrisa- ¡Ya llevas muchos añitos de más, pero tranquila! ¡Sigues igual de guapa y joven!

- ¡Sirius! –le regañó su padre- ¡Ve a tu cuarto y no vuelvas a salir que…!

- Si, si ya lo sé –obedeció cambiando su tono de voz-… estoy enfermo y pronto moriré –sus padres se impactaron-. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda divertirme –suspiró y volvió a sonreír- ¿Belvina está durmiendo, verdad?

Su madre fue la que respondió, entrecortada.

- Si –y con algo mas de valor, preguntó:- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Ah, que pena –respondió torciendo la mueca-, es que quería despedirme de ella… ya saben… uno nunca puede saber cuando muere. La vida no está comprada, aunque seamos magos o… _muggles_.

Dejó a sus padres en el hall principal con algo mas que asombro y subió hacia el cuarto de sus hermanos, sientiendo que alguien le seguía los pasos con casi nada de disimulo lo que le hizo sonreír y tratar de hacerse el que no se daba cuenta , pero avanzando mas rápido.

- ¡Para Sirius! –le chilló la voz conocida de Phineas- ¡Para de caminar tan rápido!

- Ah –se volteó, fingiendo sorprenderse- ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

- Si –le contestó con el ceño fruncido-, y no finjas que sé que tú sabías que te estaba siguiendo… espera, eso es confuso –Sirius rió y eso molestó más al menor- ¡Se a dónde vas todas las tardes! ¡Se lo diré a mamá y papá!

- Mmm… -sonrió tranquilamente- ¿Te puedo sobornar con unos dulces? ¡La amable señora que me los regala, los prepara deliciosos!

- ¡Son muggles! ¡No los quiero!

- Bueno –sonrió más divertidamente-, tu te los pierdes –y tomando uno, se lo metió a la boca y lo devoró inmediatamente-. En verdad son deliciosos.

- ¡Pero son de muggles! –se molestó el pequeño- ¡Escúpelos, eso te hará mal!

- Nah, no lo creo –se sobó la barbilla-, es más… si pudiera vivir más, me casaría con una muggle que preparáse este tipo de cosas.

- ¡Sirius!

Su hermano lo miro y lo despeino con ternura.

- Tan solo tienes 6 años, no lo comprenderías Phineas –le guiñó un ojo-, además algo que me haga mal, sería bueno para mi… porque ahorraría la agonía que tengo que vivir día a día –su hermano lo miro mas confundido que nunca en su corta vida-. Pero son cosas que no comprenderías… y yo tampoco quiero comprender. Ahora, vamos al cuarto de Belvina, que quiero despedirme.

- ¿Te vas? –le pregunto Phineas, cuando se dirigían al cuarto de la menor.

- Si.

- ¿A dónde?

- Muy lejos.

- ¿Dónde es muy lejos?

Al girar la perilla de la puerta, entraron al cuarto de la pequeña Belvina de solo 3 años. Sirius sin embargo no sabía si romper en carcajadas o mandarle a callar a su hermano, por las preguntas tan molestosas que le hacía… optó por cortarle con brevedad.

- Muy lejos es a donde no puedes ir.

Phineas abrio la boca y la volvió a cerar, buscando algo más que preguntar.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a papá y mamá?

- Estaba esperando que se den cuenta a la mañana siguiente –y cerrando rápidamente la puerta para evadir otra pregunta; se dirigió a la calma de Belvina depositando un beso en sus mejillas-. Despierta pequeña.

- ¿Sirius? –contestó la pequeña parpadenado y haciendo un lindo puchero.

- Hola –le sonrió- ¿Quieres jugar a volar?

- ¡Si!

- ¡NO! –gritó Phineas alarmando a Belvina- ¡No puedes hacer eso, Sirius!

- Ya, ya, calma –sonrió-, es mi último regalo para mis consentidos.

- Pero…

- No pasará nada, Phineas –le intentó calmar-. Además es mi regalo de despedida, ¿vale? –les guiño a ambos- ¿Quién quiere volar mas alto?

- ¡YO! –gritaron sus hermanos.

Y entre risas y mas risas, los mas pequeños volaban en aquel cuarto, sintiéndo felices, sintiéndose tan libres como un hipogrifo, sintiéndose solamente protegidos con su hermano mayor, aquel chico que se encontraba sonriendo esforzadamente con un color pálido que rayaba lo amarillo, un semblante casi moribundo, pero que por ver a sus hermanos de ese modo, podía consumir su energía mágica… y eso iba a hacer.

Su mano tembló otra ves y esta vez Phineas casi cae.

Anticipando que no quería otro accidente, bajó a ambos hacia la cama fingiendo haber hecho un aterrizaje digno de un _cometa _como el que había volado muchas veces, cuando unos chicos muggles, que se había convertido en sus amigos, le enseñaron.

Trato de ocultar un enorme dolor punzante con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no dormimos?

- ¿Todos juntos?

- Todos juntos, Phineas –le contesto- ¿Lo harías por tu hermano?

Belvina fue la primera en echarse en la cama y caer dormida.

- Esta bien –fue todo lo que dijo el pequeño, para acurrucarse.

Sirius cogió las finas sábanas y los cubrió cuidadosamente, les beso en la cabeza a cada uno y los observó hasta lo que pudo, antes que sus ojos enseguecieran y el también cayera en la cama rendido, cansado, abatido, exhausto, acabado, sin poder…

- Hasta… adiós.

Sin vida.

_Con un cuerpo joven, de solo 8 años… ese frió día del 9 de noviembre de 1853 Sirius durmió eternamente, protegiendo como un guardián a su hermanos menores._


End file.
